


Día 4 - Beso

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: El primer beso fue suave, exploratorio. Un ligero roce de labios, lleno de curiosidad, motivado por la necesidad de experimentar nuevas sensaciones. El segundo beso, más intencionado, les supo a gloria. Los que le siguieron fueron más atrevidos, más apasionados, buscando más, más, más. Disfrutando de una cercanía que antes solo habían podido imaginar.—Eres hermoso, Saga.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Día 4 - Beso

El primer beso fue suave, exploratorio. Un ligero roce de labios, lleno de curiosidad, motivado por la necesidad de experimentar nuevas sensaciones. 

Se encontraban en el lago, un pequeño descanso después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Saga comenzó a tiritar en el momento en que su pie tocó el agua, estaba helada, lo más probable era que terminaran resfriados. Como si fuera impervio ante el frío, Aioros se sumergió de un salto, riendo como siempre, diciéndole que mientras más rápido entrará más llevadera sería la temperatura. Muy a su pesar, Saga le siguió. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrado, pronto se salpicaban y se perseguían en el agua, esperando el momento de debilidad donde podrían hundir al otro y salir victoriosos. 

Distraído por la risa de Aioros y la forma en la que el sol de la tarde hacía brillar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho desnudo, Saga se descuidó. Aioros no desperdició la oportunidad, tomó a Saga por la cintura y los sumergió a ambos en un ataque suicida antes de que Saga pudiera reaccionar. 

Resurgieron por aire tras unos segundos. Saga no sabía en qué momento se había sujetado a los hombros de Aioros. No sabía otra cosa que el contacto de los brazos de Aioros sobre su piel, las manos posadas sobre su espalda baja. Saga contuvo la respiración. Podía sentir ese _algo_ entre ellos, esa sensación que invadía sus interacciones cada tanto, que a veces no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, que hacía que Aioros lo mirara de una manera muy particular, como si jamás hubiera visto algo semejante, esa que invadía todos sus sentidos y hacía que Saga no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _Aioros_.

—Eres hermoso, Saga.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Saga le creyó. Últimamente Aioros se había asignado la costumbre de complimentar a Saga a cada oportunidad disponible, diciéndole lo suave que era su cabello o lo impresionante que lo había hecho en el entrenamiento o elogiando el buen control que tenía sobre su cosmos o lo bien que se veía con el pelo recogido o lo resplandeciente que se veía bajo la luz del atardecer y un sin fin de cosas más que hacían a Saga sentir como si su corazón fuera a explotar. A veces se sentía tan irreal que no sabía si creerle. No era como si Aioros no les diera cumplidos a los demás, al contrario, era tan generoso con todos en ese aspecto que Saga se había convencido a sí mismo que no significa nada en especial.

Pero entonces, había otras veces, como ésta, cuando Aioros lo miraba como si no existiera nada más en la tierra, que ni siquiera Saga podía negar lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

—Aioros… —exhaló despacio, respirando los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

Las manos de Aioros bajaron para posarse en sus caderas. Saga intentó no estremecerse, inhaló, sus manos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de Aioros. 

El agua ya no estaba fría. La distancia entre ellos desapareció. 

El contacto de sus labios fue electrizante, se separaron de inmediato, a penas una probada de lo que podían ser. Intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Saga sintió el calor en las mejillas y la sonrisa de Aioros le pareció deslumbrante. Unieron sus labios de nuevo.

El primer beso fue suave, exploratorio. Un ligero roce de labios, lleno de curiosidad, motivado por la necesidad de experimentar nuevas sensaciones. El segundo beso, más intencionado, les supo a gloria. Los que le siguieron fueron más atrevidos, más apasionados, buscando más, más, más. Disfrutando de una cercanía que antes solo habían podido imaginar. 

Aioros era una persona táctil, siempre estaba en contacto con los demás, una palmada en el hombro, un roce de piernas, un abrazo emocionado, un apretón de manos, dedos entrelazados, un choque de brazos, un codazo bien posicionado, una mano juguetona alborotando el cabello de un caballero desprevenido. Siempre estaba tocando a los demás, era su forma de relacionarse con las otras personas, de entender el mundo. Saga jamás lo había entendido hasta ese día en el lago.

La necesidad de tocar a Aioros era imperativa. La unión de sus labios era increíble, pero no era suficiente. Si no tocaba a Aioros iba a explotar. Enredó los dedos de su mano derecha en los vellos de su nuca, usando el agarre para atraerlo más cerca, si aún era posible. Con la otra mano recorrió su hombro, su cuello, la inmensidad de su espalda, repitiendo el recorrido una y otra vez. 

Aioros atrapó su cintura con un brazo, estrujandolo contra su pecho hasta que no quedó ni un milímetro de espacio entre ellos, usando su mano libre para acariciar su espalda y peinar su cabello empapado con los dedos. 

En algún momento uno de los dos los guío hasta la orilla y siguieron besándose sobre el pasto, disfrutando cada gesto y cada caricia. 

—Es tarde —dijo Aioros, cuando inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse para respirar, sin soltar a Saga en ningún momento. 

Saga miró al cielo. En efecto, estaba oscureciendo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban secos y su cabello que solía retener el agua sólo estaba ligeramente húmedo.

—Será mejor que volvamos —se levantaron sin ganas, vistiéndose con recelo, deseando poder quedarse ahí juntos por solo unos minutos más.

Regresaron al Santuario con las manos entrelazadas, caminando pesadamente através de los tres primeros templos, tratando de alargar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Se detuvieron fuera de la casa de Géminis, tratando de idear una excusa para no tener que separarse. Aioros apretó la mano de Saga y lo miró de frente. Le apartó un mechón azul de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

—Realmente eres hermoso, Saga. 

—Deja de repetir eso, Aioros. 

—¡Pero es cierto! Lo digo en serio, no conozco otra persona más hermosa que tú. 

Saga sabía que era en serio, Aioros nunca mentía. Lo que no podía comprender era cómo podía decir esas cosas tan fácilmente. A Saga le costaba en un buen día decirle a su hermano que lo quería, jamas seria capaz de expresarse de la forma en que Aioros lo hacía, de decirle lo etéreo que se veía cuando practicaba arquería o como sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando le hablaba de esa manera. Pero habían otras formas de expresarse.

Apretó la mano de Aioros y posó la suya sobre la de Aioros aun en su mejilla. Lo besó de nuevo, saboreando sus labios, tierno y corto. Un beso de buenas noches. Se separaron despacio, contando los segundos, resintiendo la corta distancia. Lentamente, desenlazaron sus dedos.

—Nos vemos manana —Saga se apartó primero, poniendo distancia. Si no podrían quedarse toda la noche ahí parados. La mano de Aioros se deslizó a través de su cabello, aún renuente a alejarse.

—Buenas noches, Saga. Descansa.

Aioros abrazó a Saga y finalmente se marchó. Saga lo siguió observando hasta que desapareció através del cuarto templo. Dio la vuelta y regresó a su propio templo. Aún podía sentir la presión de los labios de Aioros contra los suyos y el calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. 

_Tu también eres hermoso, Aioros._

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente Aioros aparece como personaje y no solo es mencionado! Tenía planeado un radakanon para este día pero decidí enfocarme en Saga después del fiasco de ayer. Queda pendiente el radakanon para el día 5.
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
